sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Spectrobes: Origins
|genre = Action RPG |platforms = Wii }} is an Action RPG video game developed by Genki and published by Disney Interactive Studios and is the third and apparent final entry in the ''Spectrobes series. It is the first Spectrobes game in the series to be developed by Genki or to be exclusive for the Wii. The game was released in the US on August 18, 2009 following the European release on September 18, 2009 and an Australian release on October 4, 2009. The Japanese version was released on June 17, 2010. Plot The main story follows the two protagonists, Rallen and Jeena, when they are sent through a portal which leads them to another star system which is being invaded by a massive army of Krawl. They must use the Cosmolink, an ancient device for summoning Spectrobes, to defeat the Krawl leader, Krux, to finally bring peace to the star system once and for all. Characters Gameplay Spectrobes: Origins gameplay features the unique Wii controls to explore vast worlds, excavate three-dimensional fossils and unravel an engaging story while discovering the key to preventing a galactic threat. While immersed in the universe as never before, players fight enemies by controlling planetary patrol officers, Rallen and Jeena, with a Spectrobe creature at their side in large-scale, real-time battles. The game has free roam and multiple planets to explore. Encounter Battles Encounter Battles are initiated when the player encounters a Krawl swarm while scanning for items or being ambushed. The player controls Rallen or Jeena who fight using the particular weapon that they have equipped. Different types of weapons allow the player to pull off different attacks such as the Cosmo Sword which can pull of 3 consecutive attacks while the Cosmo Lance pulls off one powerful single attack. While battling, the player also controls a single Spectrobe by their side. Players have the option to switch between any of the six Spectrobes they can carry with them. Spectrobes are controlled with the Wii remote. Swinging the Wii remote vertically makes the Spectrobe attack, while swinging horizontally calls the Spectrobe back. The CH Gauge also makes a return from the previous titles. With each successful hit with a Spectrobe, the CH Gauge fills, and when it fills to a certain point, the Spectrobe may use its special attack, however Spectrobes must reach a certain level in order to use their special attack. In order to win the battles, all of the opposing Krawl must be destroyed. Excavation Excavation also makes a return from the previous titles, however, some changes occur. Minerals and other various items can now be picked up after scanning without excavation. If the player finds a Spectrobe fossil (contained within a mystery pod), it may be taken to the patrol cruiser or to a save point to access the lab menu. From here the Spectrobe can be excavated via the use of the excavation tools such as a drill and laser. After the fossil is excavated, it can then be awakened into a Spectrobe. In some cases, a mineral may be found in a mystery pod rather than a Spectrobe. Spectrobes Spectrobes: Origins features both new and old Spectrobes, however all Spectrobes have been assigned new properties. Corona is replaced with Fire, Aurora is replaced with Plant and Flash is replaced with Water. Additionally two new types of properties are Sky and Earth. Child Spectrobes are also divided into two types of properties: ground and airborne. Ground Spectrobes can crawl into small areas, while flying ones can reach inaccessible heights to solve puzzles, allowing Rallen and Jeena to get past. Reception | 1UP = B | Fam = 31/40 | GameRev = C+ | GSpot = 6/10 | GameZone = 7.7/10 | IGN = 8/10 | NG = 61% | NP = 5.5/10 | ONM = 73% | PALGN = 7.5/10 }} Spectrobes: Origins received "average" reviews according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. In Japan, Famitsu gave it a score of three eights and one seven for a total of 31 out of 40. References External links * Category:Role-playing video games Category:Spectrobes Category:Genki (company) games Category:Wii-only games Category:Video game sequels Category:Wii games Category:Disney video games Category:Action role-playing video games Category:2009 video games Category:Video games developed in Japan